walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukari Mononobe
Yukari Mononobe '(物部 ゆかり, ''Mononobe Yukari) is a human (normal ver) and an immortal (the other world ver). She is Mononobe no Futo's descendant and she is not to be confused with Yakumo Yukari, though she has the same abilities as her. She is Japanese-Indonesian. : '''Species: Human : Abilities: Purple magic, teleportation, time manipulation, fire and thunder/lightning magic (Mostly she would use fire magic instead of thunder/lightning) : Age: 13 : Occupation: '''Student (Normal version), unknown (other world version) : '''Location: Human village, Mononobe household (Normal ver), Unknown world (other world ver) : DNA: 3.39:yukari :92:0:176:277:95:122:1:0:0:0:0:252525 : 3.39:yukari (ewi):92:253:176:204:246:26:1:72:0:0:0:252525 : 3.39:yukari (otherworld):92:247:176:196:3:122:1:72:0:0:0:252525 : Name Her full name is Mononobe Yukari (物部　ゆかり). She takes the name Mononobe (物部) as a member of the Mononobe clan. Her given name, Yukari ''(ゆかり), could mean "violet". It's also a common girl's name in Japan. Design The Otherworld Yukari is shown to have black eyes and very long black hair in a hime cut style. She wears a white shirt, a knee-length black skirt and a pink tie. She wears a brown shoe and a long white socks. She also wears an aviator hat. The Normal Yukari is also have black eyes and very long black hair in a hime cut style. She wears a seifuku dress with black collar and skirt. She wears a lilac tie. She wears a brown shoe and a long black socks. Personality Yukari is described as being gentle at heart and an understanding person. Despite being a mature girl, she is sometimes rude without realizing it, just like the most of her classmates. She might look like a mean, bored looking person. But once you know her, she is actually a nice person. She is very graceful, elegant, and very charismatic. In tomboyish way. She is generally a playful and easygoing girl. She’s very kind and always lets people see her homework. She's also popular among girls because of her down-to-earth, charismatic, and loving personality. She lives for the enjoyment of life and always looks for fun. She sometimes spacing out. She is actually a quiet and introverted person, sometimes prefers lives in her own world and stays quiet. She is very lazy and loves to goof off, but sometimes can be serious, despite being the chief of the student council. She is very relaxed and always knows to calm herself and the others down. Yukari is also a person that has a weak body and gets tired easily. Her friends always tell her to take a break after a long, energy using activity. Since she's got anemia. Despite being lazy, she never study at home (but if she has to, she’ll do it for 10 minutes) and sometimes listens to what the teacher says. But she always got good grades and if someone asks her secret, she’ll always say that she’s doing it by luck. She usually borrows people’s textbooks for the reason she has a student council meeting or she is being lazy to write that time and she’ll do it at home. She sometimes helps her mother doing house chores. She is also known to be old fashioned and traditional sometimes, but she is not a Yamato Nadeshiko type of person. For example, most of her friends use mechanical pencil, while Yukari is the only one who uses a wooden pencil. She knows her family's history and knows a lot about Japanese traditions. She also knows how to use kimono and sometimes assists her friends to use them. She loves writing Japanese calligraphy, and she sometimes says “Oh, Moriya...”, when feeling troubled. Ability (ies) Yukari has the ability to summon and manipulate a great number of zombies and monsters with a single shout and can throw fire balls horizontally and vertically from the ground just by one hard step on the ground. She can split oceans into two with a single clap. And summoning "god's" hand from the sky just by directing one finger ahead. Theme 菫色月の下で ~ 静かに、着実に、気味悪く、人間の精神は神隠し(Under the violet moon ~ silently, steadily, creepily, human spirit spirited away) 偉大皇后さまの為の楽団 ~ 大阪風キャッスルヴァニア (Orchestra for the Great Empress ~ Osaka styled Castlevania) Relationships ('Fanmade Characters') Rinnosuke "Rin" Mononobe (Big brother) Sumirena "Rena" Mononobe (Mother) Kaito Mononobe (Father) Kurogawa Mayu and Kurogawa Shun (Uncle and aunt from father's family) Ikeda Sumireko and Ikeda Yusuke (Uncle and aunt from mother's family) Kurogawa Jun & Junko (Cousins from father's family. This Junko does not to be confused with the other Junko) Ikeda Raden "Raffa" Daffa & Ikeda Ajeng Rara (Cousin from mother's family) ('Touhou Characters') Mononobe no Futo (Ancestor, calls her grandmother very often) Yukari Yakumo (Namesake) Fujiwara no Mokou (Close friends. When they first met, Mokou thought Yukari was Kaguya, and attacks her. After Yukari explain herself, Mokou immediately apologize and they become friends) Cirno and her friends (Friends) Other Gensokyo residents (unknown, but might be in good terms) Trivia * She sometimes loves to scare people, making them think that she's a ghost * She is actually brave, but the '''ONLY '''thing that makes her scared are clowns * Her lips're naturally red and wet since she was born. making people think that she wears lipstick * Her lips're still virgin * She laughs like a baby * Like Mononobe no Futo, Yukari's also based off Futsuhime. While her brother, Rin, based off Mononobe no Moriya * She is very fluent in Indonesian and English * She's got Anemia * Boys admires her * When she tied her hair in a bun, she'll look like a high school student or a lady in her early 20's * Yukari can actually ride motorcycle * Her father is a chief of the military air force. * She sometimes meets a stray black cat in front of her house. She thinks that the stray cat is her guardian * One of her favorite hobby is standing on a motorcycle, wearing a hoodie and a face mask, and sprays two color spray (swag). Usually her brother (or his friends) will ride the motorcycle * The Otherworld Yukari looks different than the Normal Yukari. But they still have the same personality. But there's a little difference between them, The '''Otherworld Yukari' is ruthless, more serious, the most cruel and shows no mercy than the normal Yukari. Gallery